1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to theft deterrent security tags in general, and in particular to security tags that are coupled with items that cannot be penetrated by a pin or other penetrable devices for monitoring, non-limiting example of such items may include bottles, golf clubs, baseball bats, tennis rackets and so on.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventional electronic article surveillance (EAS) systems are known and have been used for a number of years. Most have the common feature of employing a marker or tag that is affixed to an article to be protected against theft from a controlled area, such as merchandise in a store. When a legitimate purchase of the article is made, the marker can either be removed from the article, or converted from an activated state to a deactivated state. Such systems employ a detection arrangement, commonly placed at all exits of a store, and if an activated marker passes through the detection system, it is detected by the detection system and an alarm is triggered.
There remains a long standing and continuing need for an advance in the art of EAS and theft deterrent tags that makes the tags more compatible for use with impenetrable objects, more difficult to defeat, simpler in both design and use, more economical and efficient in their construction and use, and provide a more secure and reliable engagement of the article to be monitored.